1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchromesh device for use in transmissions of industrial trucks, particularly fork lift trucks for transferring heavy loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial trucks such as fork lift trucks, frequent forward and reverse changings are needed for their working purposes. Accordingly, synchromesh devices for forward and reverse changing are required to be highly durable.
In synchromesh devices for forward and reverse changing hitherto used, conical angles of synchronizing slide surfaces are about 6.degree. which would provide high surface pressures between the synchronizing slide surfaces during synchronization to obtain large synchronizing capacities. As the result, the slide surfaces subjected to the high pressures would be considerably worn off. Forward and reverse gears are rotated in relatively opposite directions, so that the synchronization for forward and reverse changing is carried out between the synchronizing slide surfaces rotating at a remarkably high relative rotating speed, with result that the slide surfaces are greatly worn off unavoidably requiring often replacements of the synchromesh devices.